Automation of organizational activities poses a tremendous challenge in that routine tasks associated with a particular service or product involve complex interactions between technology resources and human resources. Although communications technologies have assisted with increasing productivity, such technologies, traditionally, have been deployed in an ad hoc manner, resulting in inefficiencies with respect to resource utilization. Therefore, workflow management systems have been deployed. However, these workflow systems constitute a significant investment above other infrastructure costs. This problem is heightened for the media or broadcast industry, which traditionally has been confined to technologies that are expensive and inflexible with respect to editing, production and delivery of media (e.g., video).
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for approaches that enable efficient management of resources.